


Behind the Mask

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Regina Mills reluctantly agrees to attend a masquerade to support her friend Mary Margaret's charity, worried about returning to the high society that has longed scorned her. However, the night ends up having a surprise in store for her.*Written for Love From OQ*





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for LanaMariaSwan! Sorry it's so late. I hope it was worth the wait!

### Behind the Mask

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Regina Mills said, handing her coat to the person standing behind the coat check. He handed her a ticket so she could reclaim it later and she tucked it into her red clutch, snapping it closed.

“Oh, come on,” Mal Draco replied, accepting her own ticket. “You can drop the act. It’s only me, Regina, and I know you care about Mary Margaret more than you let on. You probably made a big show of reluctantly agreeing but deep down you were happy to support her charity.”

Regina sighed, knowing she couldn’t get much past her friend. Mal had been her confidant for so long, she probably knew Regina better than she knew herself. She also knew that Mal was right—she had come to love the spoiled and sheltered rich girl who had been assigned as her little sister when they were in the same sorority as if she were her real sister. Maybe even more than her real sister, though she and Zelena were making strides in the wake of their mother’s death to move past the damage Cora had done to them and rebuild their relationship. Either way, she and Mary Margaret were close and Regina had slowly stopped pretending otherwise as she learned she was fooling no one.

She had been dreading this event, though, for another reason. Maybe Mal didn’t know her as well as she thought. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about,” Regina said.

“I know,” Mal replied as they walked further into the banquet hall. “I know you hate this world because of your mother. But I meant to drop the act that you weren’t putting up with this because of how much you care for Mary Margaret.”

Never mind. Mal really did know her.

“Besides,” Mal continued, “it’s a masquerade. We’re all going to be wearing masks. No one is supposed to recognize each other.”

Regina gave her a look. “We both know that that’s not what going to happen. Everyone knows who is under the mask. They are going to recognize me anyway.”

She pressed her hand to her stomach as she loitered in the lobby, not yet ready to head into the room for the cocktail hour. She stepped into the shadows, Mal following. Her friend said nothing, just providing support without judgment until Regina was ready to go in and play the part she had tried to escape for years.

“I don’t know how I can go in there and put a smile on my face, being nice to everyone as if I don’t know that they love to gossip about me behind my back,” she said softly. “Like I don’t know what my reputation is amongst them.”

“Because you let your mother control your narrative,” Mal pointed out. “They only think what she wanted them to think. Now’s your chance to go in there and take control of it again. To show them who you really are.”

Regina knew Mal was right. She had avoided these types of functions and shunned the world she had been born into while her mother continued to dominate the society pages, a figure bigger than life even to her own daughter and the queen bee who crafted narratives to keep herself in power while deciding who was or wasn’t worthy of acceptance.

Yet this also wasn’t where she felt at home. She had found her place in the world with a close-knit group of friends who supported and accepted her no matter what and a son who she adored. Why should she then care what a bunch of snooty people who thought they were better than anyone else, including her, while doing far worse than she had done? Why should she hide in the shadows from them?

Holding her head high, Regina pushed away from the wall. “I know who I am. I know where I belong—and that’s by my choice, not some arbitrary rule everyone know are dated and discriminatory. Despite not choosing this world, I know I have every right to be here, just like them.”

“That’s my girl,” Mal said proudly. She looped her arms through Regina’s as they stepped out of the shadows and headed to join everyone else. They stopped at the table where elaborate masks were lined up, ready for guests to pick up before entering the room. “Which one do you want?”

Regina looked over the masks, which only came in a few colors—red, pink, white, purple, and black. Mary Margaret had played up the Valentine’s Day theme and had asked everyone to come dress in those colors—with Regina sure she had allowed black because Mary Margaret knew it was Regina’s preferred color. Indeed, Regina wore a black strapless ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. She usually also preferred more fitted gowns, like a mermaid silhouette, but had gone with a full A-line skirt because it had a heart applique comprised of red rhinestones on it, knowing it would make Mary Margaret happy.

While the black masks looked appealing, she reached out and grabbed a red one to match the heart on her gown. It had black lace and jewels on it as well as two black feathers on either side of the mask. She held it up to her eyes, smiling at Mal. “This one is perfect.”

“It is,” Mal agreed, choosing a purple mask to go with her grown. She had a dark purple satin strapless bodice that gave way to a black organza fit and flare skirt. “Let’s go put these on, get something to drink and try to get through tonight.”

* * *

The cocktail hour wasn’t too bad. Mary Margaret had greeted Regina the moment she and Mal walked through the doors, hugging her tightly. She thanked her for coming over and over, which eased Regina’s nerves as she realized she had made Mary Margaret really happy by coming. Regina thanked her for the invite and told her that she never missed an opportunity to support all the hard work Mary Margaret did on behalf of the school system in New York City, which was true. She then hugged Mary Margaret’s husband, David, who had become like the brother she never had. He teased her gently before they went to continue circulating around the room.

“Oh, Regina,” David said, pausing to look at her. “There’s someone I want you to meet before you leave.”

He hurried after his wife just as Regina was surrounded by more familiar faces. Ruby Lucas and her wife Dorothy walked with them to the bar, where they ran into Mulan Fa and Merida dun Broch. Jefferson Hatter was there too, wearing a suit that incorporated every color in Mary Margaret’s theme to an interesting effect Regina wasn’t sure was artistic or garish. Perhaps it was both. When Emma Swan-Jones and her husband Killian joined them, their little friend group was complete. Regina hadn’t realized so many of them were coming as well and she grew more comfortable, happy to be surrounded by the people who cared for her and knew who she truly was.

It continued as they moved into the main ballroom for dinner as Mary Margaret had sat them all at her table. She hardly was with them, though, needing to continue to circulate around the room to ensure the guests donated even more money to her Eva Blanchard Foundation, named for her late mother. Mary Margaret and David both excelled at it, the two affable, earnest and charming. People just gravitated toward them and were inclined to donate to them, something Regina knew she would never be able to do.

Especially not with this crowd.

She didn’t have to worry about that, though, and she focused on her dining companions. Dinner was enjoyable as she and her friends talked and laughed with each other. For another hour, she forgot who she was surrounded by and where she really was. She was just at another party with friends for those first two hours.

Things changed after their plates were cleared and the tables pushed back by the staff so that there was more room for dancing. Couples took the floor and waltzed effortless in time to the music. Regina and Mal joined the others on the outskirts, still chatting as they continued to drink. However, their group started to drift apart as time went on. Emma, Killian and Jefferson left first as all had to go home to relieve babysitters, something Regina didn’t have to worry about as her father now lived with her and her son. She knew they were fine and she didn’t have to rush home.

Ruby and Dorothy went to go dance, eager to scandalize New York’s high society. Merida discovered a fellow Scotsman and they two walked away to talk about their home country while the man’s exasperated wife went to get fresh drinks. With Merida occupied, Mulan made her excuses and left for home. Only Regina and Mal stayed behind, watching as the couples continued to dance.

“Do they think they’re better that everyone else because they waltz while the rest of us move spastically and call it dancing?” Mal asked, crossing her arms as she watched the others dance.

Regina laughed before nodding. “Pretty much. I hated the ballet lessons Mother made me go to but I did enjoy learning ballroom dances.”

“So you like the waltz?” Mal asked.

“The waltz? Not really,” she replied, scrunching her nose. “I do like the foxtrot. I find it more elegant and not as repetitive as the waltz. And I loved the Latin dances.”

Mal chuckled. “Gee, wonder why?”

Regina frowned, looking around the room at the people who made her father’s family hide their Latin roots for decades. The people who only accepted them because they thought they were from Spain and didn’t ask more questions because an Anglicized name satisfied them. People whose opinions mattered so much to her mother, she forbad both her husband and their daughter from trying to embrace their heritage and banned anything related to it from their house. They were doing so now, making sure her son knew that part of his heritage, but her blood boiled to know she had been denied the same.

“I stuck a nerve,” Mal said softly. “I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Regina replied, reaching out to place her hand on Mal’s arm. “It’s not your fault.”

Mal nodded before taking the empty glass from her hands. “Well, I’m still going to get you another drink. Something tells me you need it.”

Regina smiled, thanking her. As Mal walked away, she turned her attention back to the ballroom as another waltz started up. She sighed, wondering how many waltzes these people could dance in one night and had the sinking feeling she would find out before she went home.

“What’s a beautiful woman such as yourself doing on the wall?” a smooth male voice with a posh English accent asked as she felt someone come up next to her. “You should be dancing.”

Annoyance flared inside her as she slowly turned her head to see who had invaded her space. Despite the fact the man was leaning against the wall and she was wearing heels that added to her height, she could tell he was several inches taller than her. His blond dark hair was gelled back from his face and a white mask surrounded his bright blue eyes. Unlike the other men in the room, he was not clean-shaven but she wouldn’t call what he had a beard. The only word that came to mind was “scruff,” which was what her mother would’ve called it while deriding it as slovenly. Yet it worked on this man, complementing his tuxedo with its white tie and cummerbund. If she wasn’t so annoyed by his cocky and arrogant attitude, she would’ve acknowledged he was handsome.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” she replied, looking away from him. “I also detest the waltz.”

He stayed where he was, either not picking up on her disinterest or—more likely—just not caring. “It is a boring dance isn’t it? I prefer something more…sensual. Like the rhumba.”

She glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. “You rhumba?”

“A little,” he said. “Don’t let this pasty white complexion fool you. I have a little Latin in my soul.”

Regina returned her gaze to the dancers, not wanting to give him anymore of her attention. “You only like to think that because you think it makes you sexy. It’s not sexy to pretend to be from a culture whose people you would more likely sneer at and consider below you.”

He shifted beside her and she figured he was going to walk away, eager to get away from her. She was surprised when he said softly: “Fair enough. I apologize.”

Her surprise grew even more and she turned to find him looking contrite. She still wasn’t inclined to forgive him so she nodded instead. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He then smiled, holding out his hand. “Where are my manners? I’m Robert Locksley, of the London Locksleys.”

She took his hand. His last name sounded familiar and she frowned, not sure why. “Have we met before?”

“I don’t believe so. I doubt I’d forget meeting you,” he replied, raising her hand and pressing a kiss to it. He then added: “Besides, my family isn’t as well known on this side of the pond.”

Regina pulled her hand back, resisting the urge to wipe it on her skirt though she let herself roll her eyes at his line. “Of course.”

He nodded. “And your name?”

She considered giving him a made-up name before deciding it wouldn’t hurt just to tell him her name. He was from London after all and if people here didn’t know who his family was, she doubted people in London knew hers. Yet she hesitated, not wanting to take the chance or give him so much information.

“I’m Regina,” she said, settling on her first name only.

He smiled now, a change from the rather smug grin he had since he first walked over to her (his brief contrition aside), and revealed two dimples in either cheek. “That’s a beautiful name. It’s Latin for Queen, isn’t it?”

She bristled at that. “Yes. My mother had lofty goals for me. She wanted me to rule the society scene, not the boardroom.”

“I think being queen in the boardroom would be more impressive. Any woman can dominate the social scene,” he said, glancing at the dancers. “Not many can break the glass ceiling to rule in business.”

“True,” she allowed, not sure if he meant that women were denied the chance to run businesses or that women couldn’t really run businesses but it was cute when they tried. She decided to test him. “Of course, it’s my family business. It’s not like I really earned it.”

He frowned. “I highly doubt that. Most boards aren’t going to trust a woman with a company even after she’s worked hard to get into an executive-level position due to preconceived and sexist beliefs about a woman’s place in the world. They certainly aren’t just going to let a woman run a company because her family owns it. Maybe a son, but once again, sexism.”

She was cautiously impressed, still unable to trust if he was just saying that to soften her up to him. “Well, I certainly didn’t just walk into the boardroom. My father wanted to give me a cushy job right off the bat but I insisted on working my way up the ladder. I didn’t want any special treatment because it wasn’t fair to everyone else.”

“I hope they respect you for that,” he said, “because I do.”

“You think you’re so slick,” she replied, smirking as she leaned toward him. “Talking about equality and respecting me as a businesswoman in hopes that I’ll just melt and agree to have a drink with you. And you’ll keep sweet talking me until I agree to go home with you. Then in the morning, you’ll keep respecting me all the way to the car you’ll call for me and then once the door closes, you’ll never call or think of me again.”

His smile faltered and his eyes widened as he backed up. “That wasn’t my intention at all, milady.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Spare me the ‘gentlemanly’ terms. They aren’t going to work.”

“I didn’t mean to…” he stammered out, clearly thrown off by her.

Good.

Regina turned away from him, trying to ignore the fact he didn’t walk away. She glanced around the room, wondering what was taking Mal so long to get their drinks. They had come together so she doubted her friend would’ve left—not that Mal would’ve left her high and dry like this.

“I do respect you, Regina,” he continued, clearly not giving up. “I have no ulterior motives. I just saw a beautiful woman standing alone and wanted to get to know her.”

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. “I don’t need pity.”

“It’s not pity!”

“Just go away,” she said, sighing in exasperation. “I don’t need whatever it is you’re trying to do. The Mills family did not get where we are by being fools.”

His eyes widened in realization and his mouth dropped open before he stammered out: “Mills? You’re…You’re Regina Mills?”

She closed her eyes, her heart sinking as she realized her mistake. Anger flared up inside her, knowing she could never escape her reputation. “I see that even if I don’t know you, you know me. Yes, I’m Regina Mills, who ran off with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks before coming back with my tail tucked between my legs and a newborn in my arms. Yes, I’m the Regina Mills who prefers to stay a single mother and so rebuffed every good match my mother tried to make for me by chasing them away with my acidic tongue. Congratulations, you’ve tangled with the Evil Queen of the East Side. You can tell all your friends that.”

Her whole body felt as if it were standing next to a fire and she found it difficult to breath. She pushed past Mr. Robert Locksley of the London Locksleys as he did a fine impression of a fish. Mal would no doubt find her. She just needed to get out of the room, to get away from everything.

Regina pulled open one of the double doors leading from the ballroom and stepped into the hallway. It was cooler out there but she still needed more. Her eyes locked on the main staircase and she lifted her skirt as she hurried toward it, hoping to go stand outside for a few minutes—the near freezing temperatures would surely cool her down and give her the fresh air she needed.

“Regina, wait!” Robert called after her, aggravating her even more.

She whirled around, snarling at him as he stopped feet away from her. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? What do you want, Robert Locksley?”

“To apologize,” he replied softly. “I’ve been an arse and you have every right to be angry with me but I wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” she lied, hoping he didn’t notice the tears brimming in her eyes. They blurred her vision but she didn’t want to draw attention to them and she doubted she would be able to wipe her eyes with the mask on.

He stepped closer to him, pulling something out of his pocket. When he held it out to her, she realized it was a tissue. “Here.”

She snatched it from his hand, dabbing at her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” he said. “My name’s not Robert. It’s Robin. Robin Locksley. I’m not rich. I’m the executive director of the Daniel Colter Foundation.”

Regina paused, realizing that was why his name sounded familiar. She also realized that his accent didn’t sound as polished as it had in the ballroom, though it was clear he was British. That part at least was true.

“Why the act?” she asked him.

He sighed. “I was nervous about coming to this. I agreed because Mary Margaret and David are good friends who have been good to the foundation and I wanted to support them as well. My mates John and Will suggested I use the fact we’d all be wearing masks to pretend to be a snooty rich guy like them. I guess I played the part a little too well.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “you did.”

She felt lightheaded, wavering on her feet. He reached out and gently gripped her arm. “I think you should sit.”

Robin led her over to where some chairs were set up by a window, lowering her into one of them. He frowned. “Do you need something? Water?”

“No,” she said, reaching behind her to undo the ties of her mask. “I just need some air.”

He walked toward the window as she pulled her mask away from her face. “I think this window opens. Let me see,” he said.

A gust of cold air blew past her, goosebumps rising on her skin but feeling refreshing. She took a deep gulp of the fresh air, feeling better. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, turning from the window. He frowned before pulling off his tuxedo jacket, draping it over her shoulders. “Here, this should keep you warm.”

She pulled it tighter around her, the smell of pine wafting up from the jacket. It was comforting and she leaned back in the chair, watching as Robin sat in the chair next to her. He took off his mask before he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs as he watched her earnestly. “I also want to thank you. I know you’re a big supporter of the foundation, with your company donating more than just money to us.”

“It’s important to me,” she said, reaching up to grasp the necklace she wore. It was a golden heart flanked by two gold wedding bands.

He nodded. “We’ve done a lot of good work, giving opportunities to a lot of children who otherwise wouldn’t have had them all thanks to you. I’ve spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Colter and I believe Daniel would’ve been proud.”

“He would’ve,” she agreed, a lump forming in her throat as the tears returned.

“Shit,” he said, holding out another tissue. “I’ve made you cry again.”

She took it, shaking her head. “It’s not you. Remember that boy I mentioned in my rant? It was Daniel. We fell in love but my mother disapproved, so we eloped.”

His eyes widened. “So Henry is your son?”

“You’ve met him?” she asked, surprised. “I mean, I know his grandparents take him to the foundation when they get a chance, but I didn’t think…wait…do you also teach archery?”

Robin smiled sheepishly. “Guilty.”

“You were all I heard about for weeks last summer,” she told him, smiling. “Henry would not stop talking about you and how amazing you were.”

His cheeks turned pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s sweet. And Henry is a great kid. He’s smart, creative, and has a big heart. We all love him.”

She smiled, warmth spreading through her at the compliments he paid to her son. “He’s a great kid. I just wish Daniel was still here but I’ve done my best to raise Henry to be just like him.”

“I think you’re raising him to be just like the both of you,” he said, reaching out to rest his hand on one of hers. “You really are incredible, Regina Mills. Working your way up the corporate ladder, becoming a CEO and leading your company through several successful years all while raising your son by yourself and supporting charitable works.”

It was Regina’s turn to blush. “You flatter me.”

He shook his head. “I just speak the truth. I hope what you said to me in the ballroom isn’t how you really see yourself.”

“No,” she told him, embarrassed about how she had spat that out at him. She motioned to the ballroom. “That’s how they see me because that’s how mother told my story. It’s also why I’m not as involved in the foundation as Daniel’s parents. I figured having my name attached wouldn’t entice people to donate. And I’m not as good as Mary Margaret and David at fundraising as well.”

“Screw them,” he said, motioning with his head to the ballroom as well. “They don’t appreciate you. I’m sorry I tried to act like them.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Well, clearly that silver tongue of yours wasn’t an act.”

“Trust me, I’m usually not this charming,” he replied, chuckling as well. “It took me a long time to convince my wife to go out with me because I kept tripping over my words and sounding like an incredible idiot.”

Disappointment flooded through Regina at the mention of his wife before she grew angry again. “Wait, wife? And you were flirting with me? Did you friends suggest you pretend to be single too?”

He shook his head, a familiar sadness radiating off him. “I am single. My wife…My wife died a few years ago.”

“Oh,” she said, the anger leaving her and she felt like a ass herself for jumping to the conclusion he was being a cad. She turned over her hand to take his, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “And that comment about having some Latin in my soul? That came from her. Her parents were from Belize and she taught me everything I know, including how to rhumba. She loved to dance.”

Regina smiled, leaning closer to him. “My family is from Puerto Rico, though they hid that for years. Because of well…”

“The jerks in that ballroom?” he asked, jerking his thumb in that direction.

“Yeah,” she replied. “But Daddy and I are learning and teaching Henry about it.”

He nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. As he scrolled through what were no doubt his pictures, he said: “I do my best to make sure my son knows about his mother’s heritage and stays connected to that part of him.”

Robin held out his phone, showing her a picture of him with a young boy. The boy had dark curls and beautiful brown eyes as well as a darker complexion than his father. He had his arm wrapped around Robin’s neck and both beamed at the camera, revealing matching dimples. It was clear the two were close and that Robin adored his son. Her heart warmed a bit more toward him.

“He’s adorable,” she said, smiling at him. “I’m sure you’re doing your best with him.”

“I’m trying,” Robin replied, glancing at the picture again with a soft smile before tucking his phone into his pocket. “So, what do you want to do now?”

She glanced up at the door before asking: “Have you danced since your wife died?”

“Does weird movements to the songs sung by the cartoon characters count?” he asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

Regina laughed, standing up. “I’ll take that as no. Will you dance with me?”

He frowned as he stood. “Are you sure? It sounds like the last place you want to be is in that ballroom.”

“It is,” she replied, taking a deep breath before smiling at him. “But I think it won’t be as bad. And it’s been a long time since I’ve danced to something that wasn’t sung by a cartoon character too.”

Robin laughed before holding out his arm to her. “I’d be honored to dance with you.”

“Thank you,” she said but she didn’t take his arm. Instead, she motioned to the window. “But first, I think we should close the window.”

* * *

They paused before the doors that led back into the ballroom as Regina handed Robin back his jacket. “Thank you for letting me borrow it,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, putting it back on. He then held up his mask. “I guess this has to go back on too, huh?”

She glanced down at her own mask before grinning. “I say we ditch them. We don’t went to blend in with them, do we?”

He grinned, shaking his head. “Not at all.”

Robin opened the door and let her enter the room first before following her. They deposited their masks on an empty table before she took his arm to head to the dancefloor together.

It seemed many of the guests had left while they were out in the hallway, though Regina hadn’t noticed anyone passing them. She wasn’t really paying attention but the space certainly had been empty. Maybe she wasn’t heading to the front door after all. With her luck, she probably would’ve ended up in the kitchen.

With the event clearly winding down, the band no longer played waltzes. Instead, they were playing familiar ballads though there was no singer to accompany them. Regina didn’t mind, finding the music soothing. She looked up at Robin. “I don’t know if we can rhumba to this. Do you happen to know the foxtrot?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” he replied. “Shall we just stick to the traditional holding each other close while turning slow circles as we sway in time to the music dance?”

Laughing, she nodded as he took her hand in his. His free hand went to her waist while hers went to his shoulder. They found a good rhythm, slowly swaying as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

He smiled at her. “I’m really glad I came tonight.”

“Me too,” she said, smiling as well. “It turned out better than I thought.”

They continued dancing, moving around the dance floor with the others who had yet to leave. Regina spotted a couple coming up on their right from the corner of her eye and when she turned her head, she was pleased to find it was David and Mary Margaret. “Hey, you two. I’ve hardly seen you all night,” she said.

“I know,” Mary Margaret replied, looking contrite. “And I’m really sorry. I had hoped to spend more time with you.”

“That’s okay. You were busy doing good. We can always catch up another time without a hundred or so other people around,” Regina told her.

David grinned. “I see you found the person I wanted you to meet. I thought you two would have a lot in common or at the very least, you’d like the meet the person running Daniel’s foundation.”

“We’ve actually been busy getting to know each other,” she replied, smiling at Robin as he gave her a small one. “You’re right about us having a lot in common.”

“I’m glad I finally got to meet her,” he replied.

Mary Margaret let out a soft squeal as David said: “I’m glad you two are getting along.”

The band finished playing and everyone stopped to clap. Mary Margaret picked up her pale pink skirts before giving them an apologetic grin. “I’m afraid I have to go say goodbye to everyone. Excuse me.”

She and David headed to the stage while Regina remained on the dancefloor with Robin, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as she bit her lip. Regina kept her attention on the stage as Mary Margaret stepped up to the microphone but she couldn’t hear a word she said, too distracted by Robin’s warmth and the pine scent of his cologne. It made her heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter around her stomach.

When everyone started clapping again, she did the same as she realized the event was officially over. It was time to head home.

To leave Robin.

“Well, milady, I’m afraid this is where we part,” he said sadly, pulling away from her. He took her hand and kissed it. “I hope to see you again.”

She grinned, stilling holding his hand. “Give me your phone.”

He did as she asked, pulling out his phone and giving it to her with his free hand so he didn’t have to let go of hers. With her free hand, she put her number in his phone and handed it back to him. “Don’t hesitate to use it.”

“I won’t,” he promised, kissing her cheek. “Goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Robin.” They parted, heading in opposite directions. She had a goofy smile on her face and was confident he had one too.

Mal was waiting for her, holding her red clutch and mask. She tried to look annoyed but just ended up smirking again. “So you ditched me for Hotty McHunkerton over there, huh?”

“Uh, you ditched me first,” Regina replied, taking her belongings from her friend as she leveled her with a glare. “How long does it take to get a drink?”

“I may have gotten involved in a very interesting conversation with a few people at the bar,” Mal admitted sheepishly. She then frowned, leaning forward. “Have…Have you been crying?”

Regina pressed her hand to her cheek. She had worn waterproof mascara so she hadn’t been worried about streaks but maybe she should’ve checked anyway. “Is it obvious?”

“No,” Mal said, “I just know you. What the hell happened?”

“I’ll tell you on the way home,” Regina promised, pulling out her phone after feeling her clutch buzz. She had a few messages, most from her father updating her on how his night with Henry was going and one from a number she didn’t recognize.

 

_So you have my number. Don’t hesitate to use mine yourself. –Robin_

 

She smiled, quickly saving his number as a new contact before dropping her phone back into her clutch and pulling out her coat check ticket. Looking up at Mal, she smiled. “You ready?”

“Yep,” Mal replied. “Let’s get out of here.”

They left the room and Mal guided her in the opposite direction in the way she had gone earlier. She definitely would’ve ended up in the kitchen, she now believed. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t remembered coming up a staircase so why had she expected to go down one to leave?

She was going to blame the alcohol for that.

After shrugging on their coats, they head for the front door. Mal checked her phone as they stepped out into the cold night air. “Our car should be here any minute.”

“Good,” Regina said, shrinking into her coat as she tried to keep herself warm. They stood by the people waiting for the valet or for their own rides, everyone huddling close to keep warm.

A familiar pine scent wafted over her and she felt a hand pressed to her back. “Well, it seems we keep running into each other,” Robin whispered to her.

“It seems we do,” she replied before introducing him to Mal. They shook hands and exchanged a few pleasantries before a green SUV pulled up.

Disappointment filled Robin’s eyes. “That’s my car. Can I give you two a ride anywhere?”

“Thank you, but we have a car coming,” Regina replied, “and we wouldn’t want you to go out of your way for us.”

He nodded, waving to the valet and holding up his finger to ask for one more minute. “You two get home safely,” he said.

“You too,” she replied, smiling.

“And Regina? Don’t be a stranger at the foundation. You have every right to be there,” he told her.

An overwhelming sense of gratitude and adoration washed over her and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

She watched as he took his keys from the valet, tipped the young man and then hopped into his car. Regina waved as he drove away, following his car until it disappeared into the Manhattan traffic.

“Oh man,” Mal groaned. “You have it bad.”

“Yeah,” Regina replied, smiling. “I guess I do.”

Her friend’s eyes grew wide and she sounded surprised when she said: “You admitted it? I guess this one’s different.”

“Very different,” Regina agreed as their car pulled up. She climbed inside and as they headed off to her brownstone, she thought back to how much she had dreaded this event and how it might’ve ended up changing her life.

She couldn’t wait to see what happened with Robin and for the first time in a long time, she believed it would be one of the best things to happen to her.


End file.
